Parabolic lighting louvers have gained wide acceptance in the lighting industry. They are typically formed of a specular material, often formed sheets of specular aluminum, with opposed parabolic side surfaces. These surfaces are joined at bottom ends by an integral bend that visually forms a dark line when viewed from below. While the bottom ends are usually not objectionable, they do represent a stark contrast with the brightly reflective specular surfaces above.
It is typical that several lighting louver elements be arranged in a geometric intersecting array, or in parallel orientations where the dark lines defined by the bottom louver body ends become very visually apparent. Again this is not typically objectionable. However, the louvers do become fairly commonplace and though quite functional, do not add significantly to a room decor. There are simply very few options for the decorator or designer to select.
It is also typical that the bottom ends of lighting louver elements are straight. Again this has not in the past been a problem, but the routine flat configurations become quite routine and uninteresting.
A need has therefor developed for more of a decorative, interesting presentation for lighting louvers while at the same time, not distracting from illumination characteristics of existing louver configurations.
The present invention provides a solution to such need by presenting a lighting louver element that has a variety of design options differing significantly from the typical specular parabolic louver configurations.
The above and further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description which, taken with the appended drawings and claims, describe the best mode presently contemplated by the inventor for carrying out the invention.